buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Golems
Golems are artificial creatures constructed through magic, either intentionally or unintentionally. Early golems were always formed from clay, and though this is still the most common material, there have been others used since. The first golems were created by the Hebrew people in order to protect themselves in times of war or persecution, and have primarily remained protectors created through magic used by Jewish rabbis. Other golems have been created by witches, Fae, or alchemists although golems created by these beings are much rarer. Some golems may be human in appearance, whereas others will still resemble the material they were constructed out of. This is largely a result of how adept its creator is. Golems that resemble humans, no matter how exact their appearance is, will not have a belly button. Once created, golems will serve their master dutifully and completely. Golems with free will are unpredictable and dangerous, and as such almost everyone makes efforts to prevent any golems from achieving free will. Depending on the method of creating the golem, the method of controlling it may vary. Creation There are many methods of creation, some of which are unknown and are kept as highly guarded secrets by those who know them. Some methods, however, are clear: Jewish Prayer Certain Jewish prayers can be used to create a golem. It is known, for instance, that reciting a particular prayer from a scroll while holding a piece of a golem that has been destroyed will create a new golem. These golems will not be particularly sophisticated, resembling beings made from clay, and will follow instructions given during their creation exactly. As such, it is important to be as specific as possible when using this method. Similarly, a golem can be brought to life by writing certain Hebrew words on them. Witchcraft Witches can enchant an object so that it has the potential to become a golem. The spell will not activate until a drop of blood has been spilled upon the object. The item will then transform into a golem and will protect whoever's blood activated the spell at all costs. Control There are, perhaps, as many different methods of controlling a golem as there are methods of creating one. Again, many of these methods are closely guarded secrets. Blood As mentioned above, sometimes blood is used in the creation of a golem. The blood will designate who the golem protects and serves. Scrolls Some golems are controlled by a scroll bearing its controllers name. The scroll must be placed inside the golems mouth. These scrolls can be removed by the controller or by magic, and can be altered to change the controller. If the controller dies and no new name is added to the scroll, their closest blood relative will become the new controller of the golem -- albeit, with limited control until they have altered the scroll. Instructions Golems created with specific instructions may be unable to change their behavior and may continuously act under the commands set forth at the beginning of their life. Powers & Abilities Each golem can be created with unique powers of its own. The following powers are generally given to all golems: * Superhuman Strength - since they are generally created as protectors, this ability is invaluable to golems. * Immortality - golems will continue to exist until such a time as they are completely destroyed. * Super Stamina - golems do not tire and will not stop unless their task is complete or they are commanded by their master. * Invulnerability - golems are completely invulnerable to poison, disease, and many other conventional weapons. Weaknesses The weaknesses of each golem generally depend upon how the golem was created. * Magic - there are magical spells that can temporarily bind and incapacitate a golem. * Contest the Ownership - if it is possible to contest the ownership of a golem, doing so will usually incapacitate the golem. For instance, if the golem is controlled by a scroll in its mouth, removing that scroll will render the creature inert. Similarly, placing two scrolls bearing names in its mouth will also destroy such a golem. * Dismissal - if the owner of the golem commands the golem to stop existing, the golem will cease to exist. * Blood - a golem created by blood can be destroyed if stabbed or injected with blood of its owner or any of its owners blood relatives. * Hebrew Writing - a golem can be put to rest if the Hebrew writing that brought it to life is changed. Typically, this involves erasing the first letter of the word "Emet" (meaning "truth") to the word "met" (meaning "dead"). Sources Golems are derived from Supernatural, Grimm, Lost Girl, The X-Files, Sleepy Hollow, and Charmed. Category:Artificial Creatures Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Grimm Creatures Category:Lost Girl Creatures Category:Sleepy Hollow Creatures Category:Charmed Creatures Category:Species